


Trubel's Birthday Dinner

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Very Fluffy. Very Sappy. Events surrounding Nick and Adalind hosting a big Italian dinner for Trubel.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Trubel's Birthday Dinner

Trubel’s Birthday Dinner  
“Trubel’s birthday is coming up.” Adalind mentioned to Nick as she was looking at upcoming events on her phone’s calendar.  
Nick nodded. “I asked her if she wanted to do anything special, but she said she travels so much, she really just wants a dinner at home with the gang.”  
“She prefers Italian, right?”  
“Yes she does.”  
“Easy enough to give her what she wants. We get a big Italian feast and invite everyone.”  
As it turned out, “A big Italian feast” was an understatement.  
While working a case, Nick came across a new Italian restaurant that promised authentic style cuisine. They featured a takeout menu for large family style dinners. The food did look good so Nick had decided to take some home one evening.  
The thoughtful gesture and the delicious food had been greatly appreciated by Adalind, who had shown her great appreciation to Nick later that night.   
She had also kept the take out menu and decided to use the restaurant in providing Trubel’s birthday dinner.  
With the amount of food Adalind ordered, the person asked if she was feeding a small army.  
“No, just a human black hole. No morsel of food can escape her.”  
Trubel’s Birthday  
“Mommy, can we have bubbly juice for Trubel’s party?” Kelly asked excitedly.  
Adalind smiled and nodded. She loved how her son called sparkling white grape juice “Bubbly juice.”  
“Yay! Fancy glasses!” The little tike expressed as he ran to the cupboard where he knew his mother kept the fancy dinnerware.  
Nick shook his head. “He gets that from you. I don’t think Trubel will even notice fancy glassware. Not with the amount and variety of food placed in front of her.”  
“She’s a grimm. Like you she notices everything. And even though she won’t be impressed, she’ll see the gesture as me wanting to make her birthday as special as possible.”  
Nick put his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. “You are very sweet and very thoughtful. Trubel will know that we care because we got all of her favorite things. And with all of that food, don’t be surprised when she uses your fancy silverware to shove everything in her mouth at once.”  
Adalind rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Nick on the chest.  
Trubel’s Birthday  
Trubel’s eyes lit up as she surveyed the grand and delicious spread.  
Spaghetti bolognese, lasagna, chicken parmesan, eggplant parmesan and fresh baked Italian bread took up so much space at the table there was hardly an inch left uncovered.  
Trubel wasted no time in piling her plate high with everything. Then proceeded to devour it all with ravenous enthusiasm.  
Not once did her eyes seem to look over the elegant patterns on the glasses or plates.  
Nick and Adalind exchanged a look. Nick’s came with a smug smile. Adalind’s included a pointed glare.  
Interestingly enough, though Trubel ate the fastest, she finished her dinner at the same time as everyone else.  
Giving time for their dinner to digest, and the chance for Nick and Adalind to clear away the table, Trubel was taken to the living room to open her presents.  
Monroe and Rosalee’s present was first.  
Trubel excitedly tore open the wrapping paper and box, then tried to school her look of confusion when she saw an antique looking watch.”  
“Thanks guys. It’s really nice.”  
The couple laughed at the failed attempt at enthusiasm.  
“It’s a trick watch.” Monroe explained. “There’s a little button you push and a compartment little needle pops out. Fill that with poison and you have a secret advantage over your enemies.”  
“I already filled it with a sleeping drug.” Rosalee said. “Come to the shop anytime you need a refill.”  
This time, Trubel didn’t have to fake her enthusiasm. “Thanks guys! It’s awesome!”  
“Well now my gift’s going to look so boring.” Wu snarked.  
His gifts turned out to be three karambit. A Filipino style type of folding knife shaped like a claw.  
“Wow, these are great Wu.”  
“They’ll go well with my gift.” Hank said, whose present was a leather jacket with hidden pockets on the inside for Trubel to keep some weapons.  
Trubel immediately tried it on and placed her new weapons inside.  
The last present was much larger than all of the others, and obviously from Nick and Adalind.  
The young woman’s breath caught at the antique ax and sword placed inside a leather covered wooden box.  
Her fingers ran feather light over unusual engraving that adorned the handles and blades.  
“Adalind has been looking into Grimm artifacts that had been taken by the Royals.” Nick explained.  
“It’s impressive how many people enjoy bragging about their ancestors keeping the possessions of those they betrayed and murdered.” Adalind said. “A klaustreich had those and often threatened his wife that he would use them to do to her what his ancestor did to the grimm they belonged to. I found out where he lived. Injected him with a potion that would make him impotent for the rest of his life, and helped his wife get a divorce and a safe life far away from him. As payment for my help, she happily gave me the weapons.”  
“But I thought they were his family's possessions?” Wu asked in confusion. “I don’t think they would have been considered marital property.”  
“My wife is an amazing lawyer.” Nick said with pride and his arm around Adalind.  
She shrugged and smiled humbly, then said to Trubel, “The engravings are in Latin. “The sword reads, “Pierce the heart.” and the ax reads, “Remove the head”.  
“Of course they do.” Monroe grumbled with a roll of his eyes.  
But he was ignored as Trubel gave both Nick and Adalind each a tight hug. “Thank you, both. So much.”  
She had to turn away from everyone for a moment to clear her eyes.  
Sensing the mood needed to be lightened, Adalind announced it was time for dessert.  
With a wave of her hand, the lights were turned off and the cakes floated out with their candles lit.  
Trubel’s smile could not have been larger as everyone sang her Happy Birthday. Especially when she saw that Adalind had gone overboard with the desserts.  
“I couldn’t remember which dessert Trubel liked best, so I got three.” Adalind confessed. “A Cassata and a tiramisu, and some cannoli.”  
“Since it’s my birthday, I get all three, right.”  
“I guess it’s only right. You are the birthday girl.” Nick said with a chuckle.  
As the three desserts were placed in front of her, Trubel looked at her makeshift family and felt with all of her being that it really was a very happy birthday.


End file.
